


practice makes perfect

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: The words do not come easily to Petra. The language of Fodlan is a tricky one, and even after years of effort, many phrases give her great trouble. But, this is not something she wishes to struggle with. A confession is not something one stumbles through.





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Petra! I should have saved my fic from earlier, but I was a fool, so here's some fluff.

The words do not come easily to Petra. The language of Fodlan is a tricky one, and even after years of effort, many phrases give her great trouble. But, this is not something she wishes to struggle with. A confession is not something one stumbles through.

Her decision was, surprisingly, easier than thinking of what to say. It was in part influenced by something Edelgard herself once said to her, about a world where merit determines a person’s place, rather than a line of succession. And, partially, influenced by a desire that has slowly grown in her. A desire to call Fodlan her home, a desire to be selfish. Even as she fought tooth and nail with her former classmates to bring an end to this bloody war, she thought of her choice. Of her future. 

She would return to Brigid. It is well beyond time for such a trip, but… she would not be staying. As much as she loves her home, and the people she is to lead, she has found something she loves more. Some _ one _ . If all goes well, Petra plans to appoint someone else to rule in her stead, after her grandfather steps down. Her decision is to return to Fodlan, and to spend time with the one she has fallen for. The one who fills her with passion the likes of which she has not known before. 

When enrolling at the Officer’s Academy, Petra had hoped it would lead to changes in her life. Her situation in the Empire was not at all ideal, for her or her family. Though she always tried to make the best of it, she was little more than a hostage. But if she could learn to be stronger, more clever… perhaps she could devise a way out of such a trap. After all, nothing is more dangerous than prey that has been backed into a corner. All in Brigid knew such a thing, and their joint attack upon the Empire put both Brigid and Dagda in less than ideal positions. Dagda could still stand strong, but Brigid was far too small.

Petra knew that success could only come from joining the Empire, and Fodlan, in peace, or in winning their independence. But neither would be easy. 5 years ago, it seemed Fodlan would remain in an easy state of relative peace, and the Empire would keep Brigid under its thumb all that time. A decision to leave her duty behind? It was an impossibility. 

But war had changed everything. Brigid could easily change its destiny in such chaotic times, and Petra’s involvement in the battles to come assured such an event. With a peaceful future with Fodlan in sight, it wasn’t as difficult to think of different futures for herself. Futures that were admittedly a bit more selfish.

Sitting in her room, chair pulled up to her desk, looking at herself in a mirror, Petra feels a bit silly. Silly, and nervous. There is so much she wishes to say, it is difficult to pick just one thing. And practicing in a mirror? It is embarrassing. It’s not as if anyone can see her, but the butterflies in her stomach continue to flutter regardless of that mental assurance. 

“My beloved,” she starts, ‘you are being most precious to…”

She stops, sighing. Despite Byleth’s insistence that her difficulties with the language are part of her charm, this is not something she wishes to trip up on. 

“My beloved, you are the most precious thing in the world to me,” she says, and her face begins to flush. Certainly a good start to her confession. She can only hope Byleth feels the same way about her, or it is all for naught. She believes they must. The time they spend together is never anything short of amazing, and the former professor seeks her out time and again. They train together, have tea often… everything would suggest that her feelings are reciprocated. But still, there is worry.

“My beloved,” she begins again, practicing her words with all the fervor a princess of Brigid can muster. “you are the most precious thing in the world to me. You… you are setting my heart aflame!”

She shakes her head, humming to herself. She absolutely must get this right. No matter how many times she must practice, even if it means repeating the lines countless times, Petra wants to get her point across perfectly. Small mistakes are nothing, in most cases. But when confessing her feelings, she wants her beloved to understand her meaning exactly, with no room for error. It is difficult, however, to practice when she isn't yet sure what it is she wants to say. Or rather, how to phrase it.

“You… enchant and fascinate me each day…” she begins again, picking up around her previous mistake. Still, it seems… off. Like something is missing. She looks away, her own gaze adding undue pressure. And she thinks. How can she phrase her feelings? She has not felt anything like this before, the excitement and love that she feels each day… it is enchanting. She has said this, but what else? 

“My Beloved, you are the most precious thing in the world to me.” she starts again, trying her hardest not to trip up. “You enchant and fascinate me... and each day, my heart is burning with love for you!”.

Still, not quite. But she is closer. She feels that if she can just add a bit more… perhaps a slight twist at the end, her point will be made. Granted, Byleth would surely understand her… but she can risk nothing. Her future is at stake, after all.

“You set my heart aflame!” she exclaims. Her face flushes, even saying the words aloud to herself. But, she knows they speak volumes of her feelings.

So she must practice. She repeats the words to herself, countless times, wanting to ensure she'll get them just right. Whenever she speaks to Byleth, she will be ready. Of that, there is no doubt.

  
  
  
  



End file.
